From Dark to Light
by Mrs.Shapiro
Summary: Bella moves to Forks after a horable incident in Pheonix. She's changed from fun loving Bella to a goth Bella. When she meets Mr. Popular Edward Cullen she's surprised with feelings she fobid herself from feeling
1. Popular,Good Looking, Smart and Nice

**Hi! This is a new story that I'm just trying so tell me what you think. It's not comedy like my other stories, I normally write this way. ALL HUMAN. Oh BTW as far as I know it will mostly be in Bella's POV I'm no good at switching them...I might do an Edward POV but that will be later so I won't write the POV at the beginning unless it's Edward. Some characters might be a bit OOC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters...but I wish I owned Edward.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I sat at breakfast with Charlie he looked uncomfortable but I understood, he wasn't used to company. It was my first day at Forks High and I was a bit nervous. I had just moved to Forks, Washington from Phoenix, Arizona. I had lived with Renee, my mother for as long as I could remember but right before school started I had decided to move in with Charlie my dad. Everyone was surprised by my decision but I had my reasons. Of course it had taken time to pack and stuff so I hadn't been able to make it to Forks for the first day of school I had made it for the second day.

Before I had moved I had completely changed my look. It had taken most of my savings but I had managed to buy a whole new wardrobe so back in Phoenix I also had a full closet. I had bought warmer clothes and a lot of dark things to go with my new personality. It was weird wearing goth clothing but I was getting used to it. Before I had left I had bought a lot of temporary hair die kits because I wasn't ready to die my hair black. I was surprisingly good at becoming a new Bella. That was probably also why Charlie was uncomfortable he was used to my spunky random self and sitting in front of him was someone totally different. I wore a black and hot pink plaid mini skirt with black fishnet stockings and knee high black boots. I had a black shirt with lay black sleeves. My hair was done in a fashion that covered most of my face. I had heavy black eyeliner; I still wouldn't wear black lipstick. It was surprisingly hard to find goth clothing that didn't look slutty.

Charlie left for work leaving me alone with half an hour before I had to go to school. Finally I couldn't just wait so I went out to the rainy weather. Forks was unfortunately the wettest place ever; but it was an excuse to cover up. I climbed in my rusty red truck; Charlie had bought it off an old friend for me. I rode to Forks high where I would be a junior and went to the main office. Behind the front desk was a pleasant looking lady. She looked up at me and frowned, probably disturbed by my image I couldn't blame her it disturbed me too.

"Hello, may I help you?" she asked nicely, I looked at her name tag Mrs, Cope.

"I'm Bella Swan." I said flatly like I did most things.

"Oh! We've been expecting you," –great- "welcome to Forks high." Mrs. Cope showed me a map and how to get to all my classes she also sent me off with a paper that each teacher had to sign. I drove to the student parking lot and got out of my truck. Everyone looked at me as I passed but no one approached. I went to my first class and got the slip signed. The morning passed uneventfully, the teachers were nice and nobody talked to me but I was used to that. As I passed through the classes I started to recognize some people but I said nothing.

At lunch I had a juice because I wasn't hungry. I looked around for a place to sit and found an empty table by a window. I sat down and looked at my surroundings; this school was amazingly smaller than the one in Phoenix so there weren't the usual cliques but I did notice one table that was unusually crowded. The people sitting there were noisy and demanded attention. I assumed that it was the _popular _kids table. Just visible through the small crowed was a tall boy with copper hair, I couldn't see his face but I could tell he was the center of attention. Everyone was directed at him. At the edge of the table was a petite girl with spiky black hair and beautiful features. She was also looking around but I guessed this time out of boredom. When she saw me her eyes lit up with intrigue she smiled and stood up. She walked toward me and sat across from me.

"Hello, I'm Alice Cullen you must be Isabella Swan." She reached her hand toward me. I shook it politely.

"Yes but its Bella. Nice to meet you." I replied in my flat tone.

"Do you like Forks?" she asked.

"Not really but I miss Charlie." I answered.

"That makes sense, if you need anybody to show you around then let me know." She said sweetly in a high bell like voice.

"Thanks." Something about Alice drew me in and I wanted to be her friend.

"I love your skirt."

"Um...thank you." I sat with Alice for the rest of lunch and she talked about life in Forks. I really liked her and I hoped she liked me too. At the end of lunch she showed me where my biology class would be. I hurried but I was still a bit late. Mr. Banner signed the form and told me to sit beside a blond haired boy with a baby face. **(Edward is popular so it doesn't make sense if he's sitting alone)**I sat down beside the boy and he smiled. I half smiled back and tried to ignore him.

"Hello, I'm Mike Newton." He said sticking out his hand. I cringed slightly at the contact but I was doing well with my fear.

"I'm Bella." I said simply.

"Do you have a sister named Linda?" he asked laughing.

"No." I said flatly, I didn't like this kid. What a stupid joke. He stopped laughing and paid attention to the teacher. Five minutes into the class I heard a loud giggle behind me. I turned to see a girl with strawberry blond hair looking at the boy I had seen in the cafeteria who was sitting beside her. I saw his face it was god like. His features were perfect and his eyes were a dazzling green. His copper hair was messy and looked great against his pale skin.

"Tanya!" Mr. Banner warned. As Mr. Banner explained our lab I heard Tanya giggle numerous more times and once so loud that it interrupted the class.

"Ms. Denali since you are clearly unable to restrain your giggling while seated next to Edward I'll have to switch your lab partner. Edward please switch spots with Mike." Mr. Banner said. Tanya pouted, Edward looked relieved and Mike eyed Tanya apprehensively. Edward sat beside me and Mr. Banner told us to start our labs. Edward finished his lab right before me. So he was popular, good looking and smart. When I finished he smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen." He said in a beautiful velvety voice.

"Cullen? Are you Alice's brother?" I asked noticing his last name.

"Yes, have you met her?"

"Yup I sat with her at lunch."

"How do you like Forks?" he asked.

"Umm...it's okay."I replied.

"I know what you mean, it gets boring sometimes."

"But aren't you like the most _popular _at this school?" I asked apprehensively.

"You could say that but most of my 'friends' don't even know my favourite colour." He said then he muttered more quietly: "Why am I telling you this."

I ignored that: "Well what is your favourite colour?" Wow, did I just hear interest in my voice?

"I don't know."

"Well then that's hardly fair because if _you _don't know than how will your friends?" I said teasingly.

"I meant it metaphorically, like they don't really know me."

"I understand perfectly." I mumbled. Just then Mr. Banner came up.

"Are you both finished?" he asked.

"Yes." We said in union.

"Okay, do what you please for the rest of class." He said a little confused probably surprised that we're both finished.

"So why'd you move to Forks?" Edward asked. I looked down in embarrassment this was not a good topic.

"I missed Charlie." I answered.

"Oh yes you're the police chiefs daughter." He said to himself. The bell rang and he said:

"See you around."

"Yeah, see you." I replied smiling. So he was popular, good looking, smart and nice. But was he safe?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**So what do you think? Please review. The next chapter will have more Alice in it and we'll see the real Bella in chapter 3.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Edward Fricken Cullen

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I LOVE THEM. Here is the next chapter its kinda just a filler so it might not be fantastic.**

The last class before school ended was gym. Oh joy! I. Hate. Sports. Coach Clapp insisted that I joined the class since school had just started so I had to endure it. Lucky for me I had missed the class where they explained the rules so I had to play volley ball with no clue about what I was doing. Luckily Mike was in this class and even though I had been completely rude to him he was still nice so maybe I wouldn't completely ignore him. A girl named Jessica Stanley who looked at Mike with gaga eyes introduced herself but probably only since Mike talked to me because I had seen her previously and she hadn't acknowledged my presence.

After the horror filled gym class I went to my truck to find Alice leaning against a silver Volvo parked next to it. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hey Bella, do you want to come to my house?" she asked.

"Sure, do you want me to follow you?" I asked excited that she wanted to talk to me still.

"Yeah, but I have to wait for my idiot brother to drive home he has the keys." She sighed.

"Okay." I said happily. Wow that was a lot of emotion. Alice and I talked about school while we waited. After a few minutes Edward came up with a huge muscular guy.

"Hey Bella, this is Emmett." Edward said motioning to the guy. I shot my hand out but he grabbed me into a bone crushing hug. I gasped this was too close. I pulled my foot back and kicked him hard on the chin.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" he yelled.

"Sorry but that was too close of contact. I'm Bella nice to meet you." I apologized.

"Oh sorry. Nice to meet you." he shook my hand beaming.

"Sorry about Emmett." Edward smiled. Wow his smile was slightly crooked and amazing. I zoned out then quickly shook myself.

"Oh, is Emmett your brother too?" I asked.

"Yup, but it's hard to believe when you look at him and Alice." Edward laughed.

"Bella is coming over so drive slowly." Alice said and jumped into the Volvo. Edward nodded and also got in. I followed them to a beautiful mansion.

"Wow, you guys live here?" I asked in awe.

"Yup!" Alice jumped up the stairs. I followed her into the house and was met by a young looking couple. They were both beautiful life their kids. The man had blond hair and a smiling face. He woman had light brown hair with a very sweet expression.

"Mom dad this is Bella chief Swans daughter." Alice introduced.

"Hello Bella I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle." The woman said kindly her eyes didn't flicker worriedly like most people's did when the saw me. I shook her hand and Carlisle's.

"Nice to meet you Bella." He said.

"Come on Bella I want to show you my room." Alice squealed. We went up a long staircase to her room. It was pink with a small bed and a desk there was a huge pair of doors to the side. I opened them to find a huge walk in closet.

"We expanded the closet into my room." Alice said," the door on the other side of the closet is to the bathroom." What a bathroom it was. It had an enormous full length mirror and a large counter scattered with hair products and make up.

"Wow Alice you must love clothes." I said laughing.

"Who doesn't?" she asked completely serious. We sat on the floor in her room and chatted.

"Do you have a boy friend?" I asked.

"Yeah, his name is Jasper Hale. His sister Rosalie is dating Emmett." Alice replied dazed. I hung out a teh Cullen's for a while then went home to make Charlie supper.

"How was school?" Charlie asked while we were eating.

"It was fine." I replied dryly.

"Did you make any friends?"

"Yeah, I met Alice Cullen." I said more cheerily.

"The Cullen's are nice." Charlie commented. Later in my room I spoke to Renee she sounded worried but I assured her I was okay. The next day was uneventful I spoke to Alice but not Edward Alice said he was sick. I met Jasper and Rosalie Hale, Jasper was really nice and sensitive but Rosalie was high on her horse and rude. On Thursday Charlie suggested I do something with my friends on the week end because he would be fishing so I called Alice.

"Hello?"

"Hi Alice its Bella do you want to go to the amusement park in Seattle this week end?" I asked.

"Sure, do you think you could stay overnight?" she asked excitedly. I asked Charlie and he said yes.

"Yes Alice I can."

"Great, do you mind if Edward comes he has nothing to do." She asked.

"No problem, bring Japer too." I said.

"I can't him Rosalie and Emmett are going somewhere." She said.

"Okay see you!"

"Bye!" I hung up the phone. Oh my! I was going to Seattle with Edward fricken Cullen! Wait why am I excited?

**Kay so short and not the best chapter but like I said just a filler the next chapters will be more steamy. Please review.**

**Thanks for reading**


	3. Stupid Super Soaker

**Thanks again for the reviews. This chapter is in Seattle but I've never been there so some things will be wrong. To those who haven't realized Bella's issue I'm sorry I thought I had made it obvious but I can't explain it until the story gets going more.**

I packed black as usual for Seattle I was so excited even though I probably shouldn't have been. Charlie was also excited because he was very happy that I had friends. On Saturday Edward and Alice picked me up at eight in the morning. As the silver Volvo pulled up at the drive way I squealed while locking the door. The past week I had really gotten to know Alice and unfortunately not Edward because he had been "sick" until yesterday but Alice said that he had gotten better on Thursday but just hadn't felt like going. Who does that? Actually I had done that a lot but I was just mad that I hadn't seen him. Subconsciously I knew that I liked him but I wouldn't let myself believe it. I climbed into the back seat of the Volvo and greeted Alice and Edward.

"Hey, guys. Edward we've missed you at school"

"Yeah well I was sick." He winked at me. I melted inside.

"Bella are you seriously wearing that possibly the last day of warmth?" Alice screeched. I was wearing black skinny jeans with a heavy black sweater and serious eye liner.

"I don't like the sun." I said simply.

"I think we've established that." Alice muttered. I rolled my eyes and Edward laughed. Alice and I were already good enough friends for me to take offence. Shortly after we left for Seattle Alice fell asleep.

"She didn't get to bed until late last night because she was too busy packing." Edward explained.

"For one night?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well that's Alice." Edward chuckled. Such a beautiful smile I thought.

"Tell me about yourself." Edward prompted.

"Well I was born here in Forks but my parents divorced soon after so I grew up in Phoenix. I enjoy reading and the colour pink." I stated.

"Pink?" he asked.

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No I just thought it would be black."

"Your turn, tell me about yourself." I changed the subject.

"I was born here in Forks, Alice is my twin and Emmett is a year older. I enjoy playing the piano and baseball." He stated like I had.

"Is that Tanya Denali your girlfriend?" I asked sneakily.

"No! She thinks she is but she's not. I somehow got into the popular clique at school and Tanya decided that she owned me. Sh-"

"You look like the head honcho of the popular people." I interrupted.

"I think the secretly voted me their leader." Edward said. "I don't exactly know why but it gives a sense of security having the school follow you. You always have a friend.

"But are they your true friends?" I asked.

"That alas is unknown." Edward sighed. We both fell quiet and I sat there thinking. Edward Cullen the ultimate hottie does not have a girlfriend and isn't a snob like the popular kids are. Who would have guessed? Well after meeting his parents and getting to know him a bit it was obvious he wasn't a snob.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked.

"My mom and Phoenix." I lied smoothly.

"Why'd you move to Forks?"

"I missed Charlie and I needed something different." I stated. It wasn't exactly a lie just not the whole truth.

"We're here." Edward said. I looked out the window and noticed we were parked at the amusement park, it was relatively full. Edward nudged Alice awake and we went into the amusement park.

"What should we do first?" I asked.

"This." Alice said pointing at a sign that said _Super Soaker _wasn't that the name of a water gun?

"Umm Alice I don't really want to get wet."

"Don't worry the name is exaggerated." Alice assured me. Edward glanced a questioning look at her but she was already getting in line. From where the line was I couldn't actually see the ride so I shrugged and followed Alice and Edward into the line. The line went quickly and we climbed into a little round raft. We floated down a slow water channel and a leaned back.

"You know this is kind of relaxing." I said. Edward burst out laughing and I looked at him confused. We turned a sharp corner and I realized why he was laughing. A meter in front of us was a huge water fall pouring into the river. It looked more like buckets of water. Oh no! I didn't even think of putting up my hood. This would wash the hair die out and make my eye liner run. I braced myself for what was to come. As the icy water poured over us I screamed.

"ALICE!" she and Edward both started laughing until the saw my face. Makeup was running into my eyes and my hair was brown again. I was furious. We climbed out of the raft soaking wet. I just realized that Alice had taken off her shirt to reveal a bathing suit top and Edward had removed his shirt. Wow he looked good but I was to mad to notice. I probably looked demented because of the makeup running down my face.

"Damn it Alice! Look at my hair! It's brown. Look at my makeup and look at my clothes! I. Cannot. Walk. Around. Like. This!" I yelled extremely loudly.

"Bella I didn't know your hair wasn't permanently dyed and I brought extra make up and clothes." She said quietly motioning to her back pack. She pulled me to the bathroom.

"Here put this bathing suit on underneath in case we go on more water rides." She handed me a pink bikini. I put it on reluctantly then she gave me white shorts and a pink t-shirt.

"Alice there is no black and I can't wear shorts." I complained.

"Well that's all I packed so it's that or the wet stuff." She said sternly.

"Fine." I mumbled and put the clothes on. I was extremely uncomfortable in those clothes. When I came out Alice nodded approvingly and put my hair in a pony tail. She took off all the makeup.

"We're doing the natural look." She said and walked out of the bathroom. I followed her reluctantly because I felt so exposed. Edward was waiting outside the bathroom. When I came out he asked Alice.

"Where's Bella?" he sounded genuinely confused.

"Right there, you dope." Alice said pointing to me. Edwards jaw dropped.

"Wow, Bella no black and I can see you face. You look good." He said.

"Thank you." I blushed. Alice smiled smugly.

"What next?" Edward asked.

"That." I pointed to the giant roller coaster behind him.

"No way! I'm not going on that!" Alice said.

"Well I am." I said walking towards it.

"Me too." Edward said following me.

"Kay, I'll wait for you here." Alice called. Edward and I got in line.

"Do you like roller coasters?" Edward asked.

"More than anything." I said smiling.

"Finally a girl that's not scared." He laughed. "Oh and sorry about the _Super Soaker; _ I didn't know what Alice was doing."

"It's okay." I couldn't stay mad at Edward. We got to the front of the line and got into the first cart on the roller coaster. As the coater climbed I squealed with excitement; Edward chuckled at this. When the roller coaster dipped down and the adrenaline rushed through my veins I let go of goth Bella and let myself in with open arms. I screamed in delight and enjoyed the wind. When the ride ended we climbed off and went to join Alice. She pulled us toward the picture booth to look at our faces. Mine was of me smiling with my hands up in the air. Edward was looking at me with a weird expression on his face; he didn't look like he was on a roller coaster at all.

"Geez Edward what were you thinking? Were you even on the roller coaster?" Alice asked.

"No not really." He replied laughing. We went and had ice cream, and then we went on more rides. After lunch Alice and Edward decided to go on another water ride. I strongly didn't want to go on it but I was worried that if I stayed alone I would have a panic attack because of all the people. We loaded onto another raft and Alice and Edward took of their shirts. Alice's bikini looked a lot like mine except blue, Edward had perfect abs and chiselled arms that made me drool.

"Come on Bella I don't want that shirt to get wet." Alice said. I sighed and took off the shirt she and Edward gasped.

"What?" I asked confused as the ride began to go faster.

"Bella your whole midsection is badly bruised." Alice gasped. Oh shit! I forgot when the incident had happened I had gotten seriously bruised on my stomach and back.

"Oh yeah, umm I fell down the stairs in Phoenix." I replied eyeing the blue and purple bruises.

"Are you sure? They look like they were made by a person." Edward said worriedly.

"Umm ye-"I was cut off as the raft swirled down the rapids. I had never been so happy to see water in my life. When the ride was over I put my shirt back on a quickly as possible. After that we went to play some carnival games. Edward won a billion times but he didn't claim any prizes. At the end I hadn't won anything and I was sad. I tried one more time for a huge panda bear but I didn't get.

"Crap." I muttered. Edward spontaneously decided to try one more he one of course and chose the big panda. Oh what a jerk.

"For you Bella." He said handing it to me. Nope I never said he was a jerk. Who me? No never.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Next we go for a night on the town!" Alice cried as we left the amusement park.

**Please review and such. The next chapter is the night on the town then it gets intense.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. A night on the town with a twist

**Okay thank you for the reviews and stuff I really hope this story ends up getting lots of reviews. This chapter is the night on the town and we see more of the real Bella.**

Alice insisted we went shopping so Edward and I followed reluctantly. For some unfair reason Edward got to go off on his own and I was stuck with Alice. She insisted on buying me an outfit for tonight and I didn't even know where we were going. She dragged me into a million stores and we ended up picking a pink dress from _H&M. _ It was strapless and fit my figure nicely. We got a pair of pink sandal heels to go with it. After that we went to a hair salon and they did my hair and makeup. Alice wore a night blue cocktail dress. When we met Edward he looked at me with the same expression he had on the roller coaster.

"You look beautiful." He said quietly.

"Thank you." I blushed.

"Okay guys lets go. I want to take you to this awesome club for teens." Alice squealed. We drove to a nice club with colourful lights and a lot of dancing. Alice jumped right in and started dancing while Edward and I hung back by the entrance.

"I'm going to go get a drink!" I called over the music. Edward nodded and I went to the bar. I ordered pink lemonade. Edward came to sit next to me and we looked out at the scene in front of us. There were plenty of teens dancing very close together; the music was loud and pulsed in your ears.

"Would you like to dance?" Edward asked.

"Sure." I nodded excitedly. We went out onto the dance floor and swayed to the music. Edward was a really great dancer and I was kind of embarrassed to be dancing next to him. As the next song started a teenage girl that was dressed extremely slutty came up between Edward and I she smiled at him and danced really close to him. His face was twisted in disgust and soon more girls came up to him but I couldn't blame them Edward was just so hot. He looked very uncomfortable so I decided to do something. The DJ called a karaoke contest so I went up to the stage and took the microphone and started to sing.

There's some things that I regret,  
Some words I wish had gone unsaid,  
Some starts,  
That had some better endings,  
Been some bad times I've been through,  
Damage I cannot undo.  
Some things,  
I wish I could do all all over again,  
But it don't really matter,  
When life gets that much harder,  
It makes you that much stronger,  
Oh, some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were,  
Lessons learned.

And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
And everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,  
Every change, life has thrown me,  
I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,  
I'm grateful, for every scar,  
Some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned.

There's mistakes that I have made,  
Some chances I just threw away,  
Some roads,  
I never should have taken,  
Been some signs I didn't see,  
Hearts that I hurt needlessly,  
Some wounds,  
That I wish I could have one more chance to mend,  
But it don't make no difference,  
The past can't be rewritten,  
You get the life you're given,  
Oh, some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were,  
Lessons learned.

And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
And everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,  
Every change, life has thrown me,  
I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,  
I'm grateful, for every scar,  
Some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned.

And all the things that break you,  
Are the things that make you strong!  
You can't change the past,  
Cause it's gone.  
And you just gotta move on,  
Because it's all  
Lessons learned.

And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
From everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,  
From every change, life has thrown me.  
I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,  
I'm grateful, for every scar,  
Some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned,  
Oh, some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned,  
Lessons learned.  
Lessons learned.

When I finished I realized that all eyes were on me and everyone had stopped dancing. I jumped off the stage and ducked my head in embarrassment. Edward who had somehow gotten away from the girls which was what I hoped would happen ran up to me.

"Bella that was amazing." He said his eyes wide.

"Thanks." I smiled blushing.

"I didn't know you could sing like that."

"I can't sing at all."

"Bella did you hear yourself? You were amazing."

"Whatever." I shrugged. Alice came up to me and started ranting about something but I ignored her. The rest of the night I hung back at the bar because I wasn't really into the party scene. Edward danced a bit with Alice but he got attacked by girls again so I didn't see much of him.At about ten we decided to leave and go to the hotel that Alice had booked. It was a very nice and fancy hotel unlike all the ones I had been to. When we went into our room I was confused.

"Umm Alice there's only one bed." I said warily.

"Uh, yeah about that; you see all the other rooms were booked." Alice said sheepishly.

"Then why didn't you get a different hotel?" Edward said sounding exasperated.

"Well someone will just have to sleep on the couch." Alice said.

**So who will sleep on the couch? Next chapter is really intense. Please review.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. OMC

**I'm so happy because I got some more alerts so thank you. This chapter is critical in the development of the story because we find out what happened to Bella.**

"I think Alice should sleep on the couch because she got us into this mess." Edward said.

"Okay." Alice sighed. Oh no! Well I would just have to sleep on the very opposite end of the bed.

"I'm having a shower!" I called and went to the bathroom. I heard Alice say that she was going to try to negotiate with the person at the front desk. The hot water soothed my muscles and I washed my hair; unfortunately I hadn't brought any temporary hair dye so I would have to bear with brown hair. As I stepped out of the shower I realised I had forgotten my clothes so I wrapped a towel around myself and went to get my clothes. On my way to get my clothes I literally ran into Edward who was also in a towel probably on his way to the shower.

"Oops, sorry." I mumbled but when I pulled back he grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer.

"Bella, today I really got to know you and your voice was amazing. Bella I think you're really special." He whispered. He got closer to me and bent his head toward me. OMC he is so hot! Then he pressed his lips to mine gently. The fireworks I felt were overwhelming. When I didn't pull away he made the kiss more passionate. He pressed himself closer to me and kissed my hair, my forehead, my nose then my neck. That's when it became to intimate I screamed and collapsed onto the floor in a crying heap. I was vaguely aware of being taken to the couch as sobs broke from my chest.

"Bella I'm sorry, what did I do?" Edward said softly.

"You did nothing, I just can't. I'm sorry." I sobbed.

"What? Bella you can tell me." He said soothingly and in that moment I realised I could. I took a deep breath and started:

"The real reason I moved to Forks is because I was raped in Phoenix." Edward gasped." I was at the movie theatre and I was the last one to leave because I had stopped to talk to a friend to worked there. Outside in the parking lot there was a sketchy guy who was leaning against his car. I ignored him and went to my car but he grabbed me and pulled me behind the theatre where he raped me. That's why I have the bruises. He said his name was James. I was so scared and I hurt so much. When he was done I drove home and that night I decided to leave for Forks. This James guy said that he had been watching me and that he loved my personality so I decided to go goth because I thought no one would hurt me. Moving to Forks was a new beginning because nobody knew me and I could be whoever I wanted to be."

"Oh Bella, sweet sweet Bella. You didn't deserve that, no one does. I promise I won't hurt you. Bella I love you." Edward said quietly.

"I love you too but don't you want at girlfriend that you can kiss and caress." I cried.

"No Bella I want _you. _We'll work through this. I swear that I will never hurt you and I'll never let anyone hurt you again." He said sweetly. Man I loved this guy. Wait what? I couldn't love, but I knew that I did so kissed Edward lightly on the cheek and whispered:

"Thank you." We just sat there holding each other. After I while Alice walked in; she looked surprised and confused. Oh right Edward and I were both sitting there in towels and my eyes were red and puffy.

"I won't even ask. Anyway we're stuck with this room." She said. I didn't really care. Edward got up and went to shower. I got dressed in my pyjamas and went to bed. As I was falling asleep I felt Edward lay down beside me.

"Good night Alice." He said quietly, "and good night Bella." He kissed my hair softly. Ah he is so perfect.

****

I woke up with my arms around Edwards's midsection and my head on his chest. This oddly didn't worry of scare me it actually felt comforting. I lay there happily for awhile and then I felt Edward stroking my hair he probably thought I was still sleeping. I pretended I was sleeping knowing that if I showed him I was awake he would pull away. I still couldn't believe last night had happened; O hadn't told anyone about what happened in Phoenix and after knowing Edward for like a week maybe less since he had missed school I had told him. I sighed and decided to get up.

"Good morning." I said to Edward.

"Good morning love." He said warmly kissing my cheek.

"OMC!"**(Sorry I had to do that.) **Alice cried, "You guys are dating!"

**Sorry it's kinda short I just had to get that in. Is this a cliff hanger? I don't know but if it is then sorry. And I apologize for the OMC I just love that saying. Anyway please review.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. I hate Mondays

**OMC! I got sooooo many reviews I'm like the happiest person alive. So in order: the song (which I was stupid not to name) is Lessons Learned by Carrie Underwood, "Linda" means pretty in Spanish as Bella means pretty in Italian Mike was trying to be funny. I was thinking it was going fast and it came up so I'd like to say that I HATE slow stories and it will slow down a bit, OMC means Oh My Carlisle.**

**I have to say THANK YOU for the reviews but a special thanks to Zander cause she's awesome and she read my story like I asked so check out her story called Suicidal Love (on my favourites).**

**Okay so back to the story...we're going to go back to school...hmm.**

"_OMC you guys are dating?" Alice cried._

"Umm yes Alice we are." Edward said steadily.

"Yay! I'm so happy you guys are perfect for each other!" she squealed.

"Uh...thanks." Edward and I said in union.

"Get ready we need to check out by eleven." Alice told us happily.

"It's only nine thirty." I said confused.

"Yeah but it takes hours to get ready."

"For who?"

"For everyone."

"No Alice just you." I laughed. We got dressed and headed out for breakfast after that we drove back to Forks. The ride was uneventful and we were all tired so we just drove silently. Edward dropped me off at my house and I went straight to bedroom to think. A lot had happened in the past week: I had moved to Forks, became goth, made friends with Alice, told Edward my secret and got a boyfriendish thing. Ah! I fell asleep still thinking about my psychotic week.

The next morning I woke up feeling fresh and excited for the new day, little did I know it was going to more than I expected. I didn't want to dye my hair so I left it brown and put it in a pony tail. I wore a pink shirt with black pants and shoes; I also lightened on the eyeliner. Charlie ranted a bit on my hair and stuff but I ignored it and when he left the door bell rang. I opened the door and found Edward standing there in all his glory.

"Hey," I said lightly kissing him on the cheek, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up for school." He said in his velvety voice.

"Okay let's go." I grabbed my bag and went to his car. Emmett was sitting in the passenger seat and Alice in the back.

"Hey guys." I greeted, the y both said hi and we drove off.

"Bella I like the brown hair." Emmett complimented.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

We parked in front of the beautiful Hale house instead of school and I remembered we were picking Jasper and Rosalie up too.

"You guys there are only five seats in this vehicle." I stated as Jasper and Rosalie came up beside the car.

"I'll sit on Jasper's lap!" Alice cried and we settled uncomfortably in the back on the Volvo.

"I'm sorry; I wouldn't have come if I'd remembered we were picking you up too." I apologized to Rosalie and Jasper.

"Whatever." Rosalie said dismissively.

"I can drive Alice, Rose and Em if you want." Jasper offered.

"Yes!" Edward cried.

"Why do you not like driving us?" Alice complained.

"No I just like the extra room."

"No, I think you want to be alone with Bella." Emmett said.

"What makes you think that?" Edward asked.

"I saw her kiss you on the cheek and you were all acting weird." Emmett stated. Rosalie and Jasper made ooing noises and I blushed. I hate Mondays. We arrived at school and I headed off to my classes, they were as boring as ever and I sat there thinking about Edward. We were loaded with homework. The joy! Still nobody talked to me but I didn't care. On my way to lunch Mike stopped me.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi Mike."

"I like the brown hair, why'd you dye it?"

"Mike this is my natural hair." I said exasperated.

"Oh." I just walked away. In the cafeteria I sat at my normal table but shortly after Edward came up to and told me to go sit at his table. I reluctantly agreed and followed him to the overcrowded table. I sat at the end and looked down at my lunch."

"What are you doing here?" Tanya asked in a freakishly annoying voice.

"Edward invited me to sit here." I replied quietly.

"Yeah sure, and pigs fly." That expression was way to cliché.

"He did."

"Go back to your loser table." That's when Edward came back.

"Edward this bitch is trying to sit at our table." Tanya complained. Bitch? That was the last straw before Edward could respond I stood up and hissed in Tanya's face:

"Listen you little slut I can sit where I want."

"Who do you think you are?" Tanya screeched.

"Certainly not a bitch like you." I shot back.

"Eddie tell this whore that she can't sit here."

"You wimp, Edward isn't going to fight your battles."

"What makes you say that?"

"He's MY boyfriend." With that I walked away. I hadn't realised that the whole school had seen the ordeal. Oh well I was beyond caring. I could hear Tanya screaming at Edward as he tried to calm her down. Alice caught up to me.

"Wow Bella that was awesome." She said, I just shrugged. I hate Mondays. Edward came up to me.

"I'm sorry Bella I should have come sooner." He apologized.

"No I'm sorry Edward that was out of control."

"No problem." I hugged him quickly. My stomach growled and I realized I still hadn't eaten.

"We best go back and eat." Edward said, "I hope Tanya is done her fit." He placed an arm casually around my shoulder. "Is this okay?"

"It's perfect." We walked back into the cafeteria and people stared. I went back to my previous seat and Edward sat beside me. Tanya glared daggers at me and I just ignored her. Did I mention I hate Mondays?

**Hey so sorry about this chap it kinda sucks....um review and tell me if you want Jacob in the story.**

**Thanks for reading**


	7. Not such a bad Monday after all

**Hi, thanks for the reviews; to Alana you have a good idea but I don't want to bring vampires into this story but I love the feedback. About Jacob if he does come in there will NOT be a love triangle because I do not like him. **

**Am I supposed do have disclaimers every chapter? Please tell me.**

After a horrid Monday I went home and relaxed. I hate Tanya but I was happy today had happened because she really needed to be told off. I honestly didn't know what to think about my relationship with Edward; I mean he was great, kind, beautiful and everything perfect but I didn't know if I could give him what he wanted. I was just a gothic freak whonobody talked to. Charlie walked in and I made him supper.

"How was your day?" Charlie asked as we ate.

"Eventful." I sighed I was done with the bored voice.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No." I started debating telling him about Edward when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Charlie said. When he opened the door I heard a very unexpected voice.

"Hello Chief Swan I'm Edward Cullen, Alice's brother. Is Bella home?" Edward? What was he doing here?

"Yes she's over there having supper." Charlie said. Edward came around the corner.

"Hey, Bella." He came up to lean to kiss my cheek but I jumped up before he could; no way, Charlie couldn't know yet.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to work on the biology homework." I looked at him questioningly, we didn't have home work. He just winked.

"Okay, let's go up to my room." I said. Edward followed me up the stairs and I sat on my bed while he sat on my rocking chair.

"I'm guessing you haven't told your dad." Edward stated.

"No, I don't know why." I confessed.

"Why don't we go tell him now?"

"No, I'll do it when you leave." I said urgently.

"Okay, I wanted to apologize for the Tanya thing I wanted you to meet my friends."

"It's perfectly fine." I assured, "What about the biology homework?"

"I just missed you and I was bored." Edward shrugged.

"That's really sweet." I blushed. There was an odd look in Edwards's eyes almost longing. I slowly realized what it meant as we stared into each other's eyes. He had come to sit next to me on the bed and I leaned slowly closer to him; gently I pressed my lips to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I didn't really know how to do this so I entwined my hands in his hair.

"Bella what are you doing?" Edward breathed against my lips. I answered by leaning into him and kissing him with more intensity. Kissing Edward was amazing; I forgot where I was, who I was and why I was there. All I knew was that Edward and I were there together and that was all that mattered. I started to get dizzy, I thought it was from the ecstasy but then I remembered I needed to breathe. I pulled back and gasped for breath. Edward laughed.

"Hey!" I gently slapped him on the arm.

"Sorry." He laughed. I hugged him tightly. "You're so amazing."

"No I'm not."I sighed.

"Yes you are. I should probably go now."

"I'll walk you to the door." I followed Edward down the stairs.

"You kids done already?" Charlie asked from the living room.

"Yeah we just had to review some things." I answered. As I walked Edward to the door he reminded me to tell Charlie about _us_.

"Don't worry I will." I assured him and he left, "later." I muttered tomyself. I went upstairs and showered taking my sweet old time getting ready for bed. I brushed my teeth, hair and washed my face. Finally I couldn't put it off any more so I went downstairs to tell Charlie.

"Umm dad I have to tell you something." I said shyly.

"Shoot." He said still partially focused on the TV.

"I'm dating Edward." I said quickly.

"That boy who just left?" Charlie said completely unfazed.

"Yeah."

"I knew it."

"What?"

"Bella when he walked in your face lit up. I could tell easily."

"Oh, well is it okay?"

"Of course. He seems very polite."

"Thanks dad." I kissed him on the cheek and went up stairs to go to bed.

**Hi sorry this is short and stuff but I needed a chapter for Bella to tell Charlie. Give me ideas for some action cause I don't want it to get boring. Please review.**

**Thanks for reading**


	8. Rosalie's Right

**Thanks a bunch for the feedback it means so much to me. Thanks to those who review every chapter that is soooo helpful. This chapter is going to have some Rosalie in it since I was told it would be good.**

I woke up the next morning happy and excited for the coming day, week and month because I would spend them with Edward. I jumped down the stairs two at a time and had a nice breakfast by myself since Charlie was already gone. I decided to go with no makeup and the pink shirt I had worn at the amusement park because Alice had decided to give it to me. I wore black jeans with that and a big smile on my face. Edward picked me up again and we drove to school. Everyone stared as the two of us walked hand in hand; probably because I looked so different and probably because we were together.

****

I walked into the cafeteria, bought my lunch and confidently walked toward Edwards's table. I sat in between Edward and Emmett who also seemed to be popular at the school. I ignored Tanya's snide comments about me and engaged in conversation with the Cullen's and Hale's.

"Bella you seem very happy today." Rosalie said sweetly which was odd because she never really spoke to me.

"Yeah, it's just a good day."I smiled at her. She smiled back but it almost seemed sarcastic.

The rest of the week passed uneventfully but I was still very very happy. Edward and I were at a great stage in our relationship, Alice hadn't forced me to go shopping instead I had asked and Charlie was in a good mood around Edward which was way more than I'd expected. Thursday night changed things; I was sitting in my room when Renee called:

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Bella how are you?" Renee asked.

"I'm fantastic, how about you?"

"Not so great; I fell down the stairs and broke my leg and a rib." What?

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?" I all but screamed.

"Calm down Bella, I'm fine. Phil took me to the hospital and I got a cast at stuff. I'm fine it just hurts a bit."

"Oh mom. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. How are things there?" Renee asked changing the subject. I half heartedly told her about Edward and Alice then I hung up. I then sunk into a pit of depression; it was my fault that Renee had hurt herself if I had been there it wouldn't have happened. After that thought I started blaming myself for everything negative that had happened in my life. Subconsciously I knew that I was being stupid but after that time in Phoenix I had made things that were completely out of my control my fault in my head. I woke up early the next morning and dyed my hair black again and wore my full goth outfit.

"What happened?" Edward asked as soon as he saw me. I explained to him on the way to school.

"Bella it's not your fault, it's nobody's fault. Renee would have fallen even if you were there." Edward soothed.

"I know but still."

"Bella you shouldn't blame yourself for everything, it's not healthy."

"I'll try." I sighed.

"That's all I can ask for." Edward lightly kissed me on the head. I passed the day in a lighter mood but still sad and worried about Renee. Alice and Emmett also noticed my mood but I assured them I was fine.

Saturday I was feeling better and I thought I'd go see Edward and Alice. I drove to their amazing house and let myself in knowing I was welcome there. There was no one in the main room and no one in the kitchen so I went up to Edwards's bedroom. As I came up to the door I heard voices I peered in and saw Rosalie and Edward:

"What do you want Rosalie?" I was about to leave so they could speak privately when I heard my name.

"It's about Bella." Rosalie said almost gently. I stayed hidden but listened intently to what they were saying.

"What about her?" Edward asked wearily.

"I don't think she's good for you." What?

"What?!" Edward voiced my thoughts.

"She's too unstable; Wednesday she was as happy as can be then yesterday she's back to gothic and depressed Bella."

"Rosalie you don't know her situation." Edward protested.

"I don't care about her _situation _she shouldn't be dumping al this on you. Edward you're like a brother to me and I want what's best for you and I don't think that's Bella." Rosalie explained.

"You don't know what's best!" Edward cried. I stepped into the room.

"No Edward she's right." I said and ran out crying.

"Bella!" Edward cried.

"See what I mean." Rosalie said.

"Rosalie Bella was raped just like you!" Edward all but screamed and I didn't even care.

"Oh." Rosalie stopped in her tracks. I ran out the door and to my truck I drove away with tears running down my cheeks.


	9. Rosalie

**I'm sooooo happy! As of now I have 1301 hits, 20 favs and 18 reviews. You have no idea how much it means to me...the last chapter was short cause I wanted to get it up. I have a new story called **_**Bella **_**the reason for the terrible name is cause I can't think of a name yet but I HAD TO write it down so don't laugh. This chap will have some Rosalie talk. I'd like to dedicate this to Zander cause she dedicated a chapter for me and she's awesome.**

I parked my truck in front of my house and ran into the small forest on the other side of the road. I ran down the path until I found a tree trunk that looked suitable to sit on. I sat there and cried until I heard footsteps. I didn't want anyone to find me so I stayed as quiet as I could but every once in a while a sob would escape my chest.

"Bella?" Rosalie? Of all people why would she want to talk to me; she had already made her point. Another sob betrayed me and Rosalie came and sat beside me.

"Bella I'm so so sorry. I was acting like such a bitch. I didn't realize what had happened." She said softly.

"No you were absolutely right." I sobbed.

"No I wasn't because someone who's gone through that."

"It's fine cause you didn't know."

"But that's the problem I should have because I was raped too." That's when I remembered that Edward had said _she was raped just like you._

"I want to take back everything I said. You see when I was a freshman I had a senior boyfriend which wasn't a good idea. His name was Royce and he was always pressuring me to go all the way with him but I never did then a few days before he left for college he raped me."

"Oh Rose I'm so sorry."

"We all handle it differently and I did by lashing out at people. It only makes sense for you to be this way especially since it's only been a month or two. Now that I think about it you and Edward are good for each other because you can ground him and he'll definitely help you work through this."

"Yes Edward's been wonderful about it; and thanks your acceptance means a lot. I gave Rosalie hug and we went back to my house. Her sudden change was odd but welcome.

"Who have you told?" Rosalie asked when we were seated in my room.

"Just Edward." I stated.

"You know talking about it really helped me maybe you should tell Alice."

"Yeah I think I will but not Charlie he'll just freak out."

"That's probably best." We then went back to the Cullen's where I told Alice who had a mild spaz while Rosalie apologized to Edward over and over again. I assured Edward that everything was alright between Rosalie and I and finally he accepted. That night I thought everything over and I made a decision. I called Edward:

"Hello?"

"Hi Edward I'm sorry for calling so late but I've decided to go to therapy.


	10. First Therapy Session

**Therapy sorry it just came to me...so please review and stuff. Sorry I haven't updated for a while but my computer is messed up. This shall get interesting haha**

"_Hi Edward sorry for calling so late but I've decided to go to therapy."_

"What?" Edward sounded very shocked.

"I was speaking with Rose and she said that she found it good to talk to someone, so I decided to go to therapy and I was wondering if Carlisle knew any good therapists." I explained.

"I'll talk to Carlisle but do you want to do it alone?"

"Umm...it doesn't matter. I guess."

"Do you want me to do it with you?"

"Only if you want to; I wouldn't want to make you do something you don't want to."

"I think I will, it will be good for us."

"Wow, thanks Edward." I squealed into the phone.

"Great, I'll talk to Carlisle."

"Kay, bye."

"Bye Bella." I hung up the phone and sighed this would be interesting.

It was November by the time we could book an appointment with the therapist Carlisle had suggested. The time in between passed uneventfully. The time came when I we had to go so we went to the office of Dr. Steven Wells. It was a pleasant place with a comfortable waiting room. I had gone back to the goth look because of my nerves. Edward rubbed my back soothingly as we waited. Finally Dr. Wells called us into the office. The room was a soothing blue with a couch and chairs, Edward and I sat side by side on couch. Dr. Wells was a tall thin man with brown slicked back hair and glasses.

"Hello Isabella and Edward." Dr. Wells shook our hands.

"Hi, please call me Bella." I replied politely.

"Okay Bella why are you here?" Dr. Wells asked as he went behind his desk.

"I'm emotionally unstable." I admitted.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"I have extreme mood swings; like one moment I'm super happy and the next something mildly bad happens and I fall into depression." I explained.

"I see, and Edward why are you here?"

"To support Bella." Edward answered simply.

"Okay, are you a cousin?"

"No."

"A sibling?"

"No."

"A friend?"

"No Dr. Wells I'm Bella's boyfriend." Edward said. Dr. Wells eyes lit up with understanding and he wrote something down.

"Okay Bella. So how do you respond to these emotional changes?" I motioned to my clothing.

"I go goth."

"Okay and when did this start?"

"September."

"That recently," he turned to Edward, "do you know what could have brought this on?" Edward looked at me apprehensively and I nodded. I closed my eyes as he answered:

"Bella was raped." I looked at Dr. Wells and found slight surprise in his eyes.

"Well, Bella it's very brave of you to talk about it. Why don't we schedule another appointment for next week?"

"Okay." I said as we walked out of his office. As we climbed into the Volvo I breathed deeply trying to calm myself.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Of course, it's scary telling people things like that."

"Well we'll get through this together."

"Thank you." I said simply as we drove home. The way that Edward looked at me made me feel safe and loved and I knew that if I had Edward nothing and no one would hurt me.

**Sorry for the short length...the next chapter will be more therapy and then I'll introduce Jacob but no love triangles will happen **

**Thanks for reading **


	11. Therapy number 2

**Okay so the next this chapter and the next will be therapy so sit tight...I wonder what Dr. Wells has in mind.**

As the week went on I became more nervous but I knew that I to get over it because I would have to go every week. I honestly didn't knowif this was the right thing to do but I knew that I had to try. Edward and I drove to Dr. Wells' office.

"Welcome Bella, Edward. How are you guys?" Dr. Wells asked. He was a really nice guy and I was happy that he wasn't some freak shrink like what I was expecting.

"I'm fine." I said sitting down on the comfy couch.

"I hope you've had a good week. Let's get started." He sat behind his desk and placed his glasses on his nose. "Alright so last week I noticed that you don't have a very physical relationship which is understandable considering what happened. Am I right?"

"Yes Dr. Wells I become very frightened when I come in contact with a male." I said genuinely.

"Edward how do you feel about that?" so they do ask that.

"Well I totally understand why she's not comfortable but of course I wish we could be more physical." It hurt me to hear that because I knew how hard it must be for Edward.

"Bella how do you respond when a male touches you?" Dr. Wells asked.

"It depends; if it's a light brush on the arm or a hand shake I just flinch but if I'm kissed I break down. With Edward it's not as bad."

"Okay I th-" Dr. Wells was interrupted by Edward:

"Bella tries, Dr. Wells she really tries not to be afraid."

"I can see that in her. Bella I'm going to ask you some questions if they become too hard or personal feel free to stop me."I nodded.

"When did the assault happen?" Okay... I could deal with that.

"Umm, right before school started or something; towards the end of October." Dr. Wells wrote something down.

"Who knows about it?"

"You, Edward, Edwards sister aka my best friend, Edwards sisters boyfriends sister and think that's it."

"Huh? Edwards sisters boyfriends sister?"

"Yup!"

"Why?"

"Edward told her." Oops that didn't sound so good. Dr. Wells whirled around to Edward and began to say something.

"That didn't come out right! Rosalie was telling Edward I wasn't good for him because of the mood swings and so Edward defended me. She's the one who suggested I talk to someone and that's what led me to you." I took a deep breath after my rant.

"Wow." Dr. Wells sighed, "Okay that's enough questions. I want you guys to try to expand your physical relationship until the next time I see you which won't be until after the holidays."

"Okay." We said goodbye and left.

**Okay so so sorry its short but only cause my computer was down and I wanted to get this to you as fast as possible but they will be longer from this point on. Next chapter I introduce Jacob...ugh!**

**Thanks for reading**


	12. Sleepover

**Okay thanks for the reviews...I can tell not everyone's happy with Jacob so I have decided to put a poll up instead so I can see what you think cause I want the majority to be happy. Enjoy:**

In the car Charlie called me saying he had to go to Seattle for something so I would be sleeping over with Alice. We quickly stopped at my house to pack my stuff then went to the Cullen's. I was very happy that I could start Christmas break with my second family. When we arrived at the Cullen's Alice hadn't gotten home from somewhere she had gone with Jasper so Edward suggested we watch a movie. We chose a horror about zombies and settled down to watch it. I didn't really like scary movies but I didn't mind because I was with Edward.

As the movie progressed I became more and more scared. At first it started as a jump; then I grabbed Edwards arm then before I knew it I was sitting on Edwards lap with my legs wrapped around his torso, my arms around his neck and my face pressed into his chest.

"Bella are you okay?"Edward asked and I realised my position.

"Sorry." I blushed.

"It's okay. I'll turn the movie off because you're obviously scared."

"Thanks." Edward turned off the TV and I kissed him. For once I didn't feel the panic or the need to let go instead I sank deeper into the kiss. This was different than any kiss we had shared; maybe it was the dark atmosphere or just the connection we shared but it was intense. Edward must have felt the intensity because he too got into it. He kissed my neck and my nose as well as my mouth.

"Sorry to interrupt." Alice's voice came from the door, she was with Jasper. I broke away from Edward and gasped:

"It's fine, you're not interrupting anything."

"Umm Bella, you and Edward were just seriously making out. Just look at the way you're sitting." She said looking at my position. My eyes widened as I realized she was right:

"Oh my! She's right!" I jumped off Edward and started dancing my happy dance while I sang:

"I made out with Edward! I made out with Edward." I turned around to find Alice and Edward rolling on the floor in laughter and Jasper staring at me with a scared expression on his face. I immediately stopped.

"I didn't just do that! Nope never!"

"Of course not Bella but why are you so excited?" Alice asked.

"Well, Edward and I just made a huge step in our relationship and I did as Dr. Wells asked." I replied.

"The shrink told you and Edward make out and permanently scar me?" Alice said sceptically.

"No he said to try to be more physical." I protested.

"That was physical enough." Jasper mumbled and walked out of the room.

"Okay we should play would you rather while we wait for Emmett and Rose." Alice squeaked while she went to go get Edward.

"Okay." I said turning the lights on and sitting on the floor. Alice came back and we sat in a circle.

"Okay Edward would you rather go for a month without Bella or make out with Jessica Stanley?" Alice asked Edward. Edward made a face and answered:

"Make out with Jessica."

"Wow Edward." Jasper said, "I wouldn't." Alice hit him on the arm while Edward asked me:

"Bella would you rather only eat broccoli for the rest of your life or where the same socks?"

"Socks! I exclaimed instantly.

"Jasper would you rather live in a mansion with no bathroom indoors or a shack with a giant swimming pool?" I asked.

"Bella who hasn't heard that one?" Alice complained. I just shrugged and waited for Jasper to answer.

"Umm shack with a pool." He said, "Alice would you rather go without shopping for two whole days or burn your Gucci hand bag?" Alice winced.

"Burn the bag." At that moment Emmett and Rosalie walked in.

"Hey party people!" Emmett called.

"Great now we can play Truth or Dare!" Alice said.

"Aww Alice but that's such a cliché sleep over game!" I complained.

"Because it rocks." Alice said, "Okay Bella Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go to Mike Newton's house, kiss him then say 'Mike how could you? You know I have a boyfriend'"

"Okay." I sighed. Edward Alice Jasper and I drove in the Volvo and Emmett and Rosalie followed. We parked in front of Newton's house and I walked to his front door as the others hid. I rung the door bell and Mike answered it with a disgusting smile on his face.

"Hey, Bella wh-" I cut him off by grabbing his shirt and kissed him. He opened his mouth and tried to bet into mine. EWW! I ripped away from him and yelled:

"Mike Newton how could you? You know I have a boyfriend!"

"But Bella!" I didn't listen as I walked away. Once we were all in the cars we broke out in laughter.

"Bella his face was priceless." Alice roared while Edward looked disgusted.

"I hope you didn't enjoy that." He said

"Eww. Of course not!"

We sat in the circle again when we were back, so far Emmett had sung _Don't Stop Believing_, Alice had thrown away her favourite shirt and Rosalie had told one of her secrets now it was Edwards turn.

"Edward truth or dare?" Rosalie asked.

"Truth."

"What did you first think of Bella?" she asked.

"Umm I was scared and kinda weirded out." He said embarrassedly.

"Don't worry that's most people's reaction." I said and tapped his hand. Alice yawned and we decided to go to bed.

"Okay Bella, Rose and I will sleep in my room, Jazz in the guest room and Edward and Emmett in their own rooms." Alice decided and we all got ready for bed. In an hour we were all in bed and Alice and Rosalie were sleeping soundly but I lay there for a really long time and I couldn't get to sleep; so I slipped out of bed and tiptoed to Edwards's room. I peered in to find him shirtless reading a book.

"Can't sleep?" he asked when he saw me.

"No, so I thought we could have some fun with Alice and Rose." Edward smiled evilly as I showed him my eyeliner.

"Yeah and knowing them they won't tell each other in the morning and they'll be too tired to think about looking in the mirror." We snuck into the room and painted moustaches on them. I went back to bed with Edward and the next morning woke up happily when I saw Alice's reaction.

"BELLA!!!!"

**So review and answer the poll.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	13. Holidays

**Okay so no one answered my poll...so I decided to have some Jacob for now. Oh and I got an amazing amount of reviews so thank you.**

It was almost Christmas and Charlie decided we would spend it at home then New Years at his La Push friends. I decorated the house with Christmas things and put up the tree. I had gotten Charlie some clothes and a new fishing rod; I'd sent Renee a bracelet and Alice a gift card to the mall. The hard part was choosing something for Edward; I decided on a photo album filled with pictures of us and things we'd done together.

Christmas Eve I gave it to Edward who hugged me tightly and told me it was the best gift I could possibly have given him. After spending time with the Cullen's Edward pulled me up to his room to _talk to me. _I sat down on his bad and asked:

"What's up?"

"Bella you know I love you right?" he asked. I nodded nervously. He pulled something out of his pocket and said:

"I always want you to remember that you have my heart so I want to give you this." He handed me a charm bracelet with a pink crystal heart that caught the light creating rainbows that danced around the room.

"Oh Edward it's beautiful!" I gasped as he put it on me.

"It belonged to Esme's grandmother." He said.

"Thank you so much." I kissed him. He held me close to him and whispered that he loved me in my ear. At that moment I knew that he did love me and that I loved him too.

***

We parked in front of a small La Push home and a man about Charlie's age came out to greet us.

"Hey, Bella it's been a long time." he said.

"It's good to see you too Billy." I smiled.

"How do you like the truck?" Billy asked.

"It's fantastic!"

"Sure is but now that I'm in a wheel chair I have no use for it. Come inside." Charlie and I followed him in to their house.

"Bella do you remember Jacob?" Billy asked; I racked my brain and remembered Jacob was Billy's son whom I'd played with when I was younger.

"Yeah." I said as a much older Jacob came to greet me.

"Hey Bella!" he said with a smile on his face. His hair was long and dark and there was a smile in his eyes. We ate dinner with the Black's then more people from the reservation came to celebrate new year's with us. Jacob and I spoke most of the time; he told me about the Quileute legends and stuff. He was a decent boy whom I could see as becoming a friend the only thing was he looked at me with something odd in his eyes which kind of scared me.

"Bella! We should get together some time!" Jacob called as we left. I made a hand gesture to show that I heard and we headed home.

The rest of winter break went by too quickly and before I knew it was time to go back to school and therapy.

**I know it's short but it's just a filler cause in the next chap or two things between Edward and Bella get a bit tense.**

**Thanks for reading**


	14. Mike Newton

**Okay so I decided no more Jacob...so if you like him you got him for a chapter and if you don't then you don't have to read about him anymore. It was excruciatingly difficult to read his POV in BD so here you go:**

We went back to school and went on with the normal routine and then it was back to Dr. Wells office. He welcomed us and we talked a bit about the holidays then he gestured towards our closeness.

"I see you guys did what I asked and have become more physically comfortable." He looked at us; we were holding hands and sitting close together.

"Yes, Bella did fantastic." Edward agreed.

"Well Edward is great too. He always supports me."

"You guys are a great couple and I don't think we need to work on that anymore but I think we should focus more on personal stuff." Dr. Wells asked Edward a bunch of stuff about his family and hobbies then he suggested I do more group things to get comfortable around people. I agreed because I knew Dr. Wells knew his stuff so the next day I decided to start slow and just ask Mike and Angela to go to a movie. He agreed but Angela couldn't and then Edward had to cancel last minute because of something Esme needed so I was by myself with Mike... not what I was hoping for.

"So Bella, where's Cullen?" Mike asked when I picked him up instead of Edward.

"_Edward _couldn't come." I told him.

"Oh so it will be just you and me." He smiled contently.

"Mmhm." We, well actually Mike decided on a comedy. It was cheesy and stupid but Mike seemed to enjoy it.

"Oh wasn't that hilarious when that guy ran into the window?" he laughed on our way out of the theatre.

"Hilarious." I mumbled. As I drove him home he babbled about the movie. I parked in front of his house and dismissed him by saying:

"Thanks for coming Mike."

"No problem." He said not getting out of the car but instead leaning towards me; I didn't realize what he was doing until he kissed me. I mentally broke down but had enough sense not to cry instead I slapped him.

"Mike get out of my car now!" I yelled.

"Sorry Bella I thought that you and Edward were over." He said.

"Why?"

"Cause he cancelled."

"He cancelled because he was busy. Now get out!" he stumbled out of my car and I drove home struggling to hold down tears. When I got home I ran up to my room and cried.

**Okay so the next chapter will be between Bella and Edward.**

**Thanks for reading **


	15. Gotta be Somebody

**Ooh some steam...wait that sounds hot I mean anger steam.**

The next day I drove to school in a bad mood and I was late just so I could avoid Newton. Edward came up to me in the hall way on the way to lunch and slipped his arm around me and attempted to kiss me but I dodged it.

"Edward please don't touch me." I said

"What happened?" he immediately backed off.

"Mike Newton." I mumbled.

"What did he do?" Edward asked.

"He kissed me."

"Why I ought to-" he shook his fists in the air.

"No Edward don't do anything." I told him.

"But he could have hurt you!" he raised his voice in anger.

"I'm fine, I'm not a baby; I can protect myself."

"No you can't." Edward looked down at me angrily.

"Excuse me?" I almost yelled, "I'm not helpless you know!"

"Well you sure act like you are!"

"What does that mean?" we were both yelling now.

"Well something always happens and no one can do or say anything around you or who knows what will happen!"

"I was fine by myself for the seventeen years of my life that I didn't know you!" I said angrily.

"You know that's not true, but if you're sure than I'll go find a girlfriend that I can actually kiss; while you keep yourself safe!" He stalked off.

"Fine do that! I have an idea, go to that slut Tanya! I'm sure she'll let you kiss her all you want!" I cried after him, Edward showed no sign of hearing me even though he walked away faster. Only when I couldn't see him anymore was when I realised what a mistake I had just made.

***

"This is your entire fault!" I through at Dr. Wells.

"What happened Bella?" he asked calmly.

"You're the one who told me to get around people more, and now look what's happened!"I explained exactly what had happened and what was said.

"Well Bella, you both said something's you shouldn't have. I think you should let things cool down then talk to him." Dr. Wells said.

"You're right." I toyed with the charm bracelet. _You'll always have my heart. _ If Edward meant that then this small pointless fight shouldn't mean anything. I drove home in a state of confusion and decided to go to bed early, unfortunately that was interrupted because Alice called me:

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry! Edward is such a jerk!"

"Its fine Alice, we'll figure things out."

"Do you want to come over" she asked, "Oh wait maybe not considering Edwards here wi-" she cut off.

"With who?"I asked urgently.

"With Tanya." Alice whispered. Something inside of me broke...he wasn't supposed to listen to what I said, it had only been a few hours. I hung up the phone and numbly started crying eventually fell asleep.

The next day went by in a haze but every time I passed Edward with Tanya I felt s stab of pain in my heart. Edward avoided my gaze and ditched biology, wow he must be really mad. I turned on the radio and heard the song by Nickelback, Gotta be Somebody:

This time, I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my own breath, right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's Gotta Be Somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to do it all on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right, it's just like deja vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be holding my own breath, could this be the end  
Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
[ Gotta Be Somebody lyrics from .com/ ]  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to do it all on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

You can't give up, looking for a diamond in the rough  
You never know,when it shows up, make sure you're holding on  
Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on  
Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me, oh

Nobody wants to do it all on their own  
And everyone wants to know the night alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
Nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

_There's gotta be somebody for me... _I knew that Edward was that somebody and I **was** determined to make up with him.

**Okay so the next chapter will be the end I think....so review.**

**Thanks for reading**


	16. Gonna be okay

**Okay so this is the last chapter. SOB! OMC this is soooo sad I never imagined I would get so many reviews and favourites. I can't begin to express my thanks to you all. If you want a sequel then let me know cause I'll so do one if people want.**

I drove with determination to the Cullen's house; my head held high as I walked in an even stride to the front door. Outside I must have looked confident but inside I was nervous as hell; sweat was beading on my neck and butterflies fluttered in my stomach. I lightly knocked on the door and partly hoped no one would answer but Esme did.

"Hello Bella please come in you know you're always welcome." She said with what looked like sympathy in her eyes.

"Thank you Esme." I said sincerely. I stepped into the main room where Alice, Edward and Emmett were sitting.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett and Alice chanted. Edward spun around and looked at me with something that almost scared me in his eyes. Did he hate me; did he want me to leave? Maybe I should, wait! No!

"Hi Bella."Edward whispered. Alice, Emmett and Esme left the room quietly.

"We need to talk." I said then realised that was very cliché.

"Yes we do." Edward said sitting down, I sat beside him and took a deep breath.

"The things I said I didn't mean. There is no exc-" Edward cut me off by placing a finger in my lips.

"Bella we both said things I regret but this is not your fault. Will you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Edward," I choked, "I wanted to apologize to you. I shouldn't have gotten so mad and when I saw you with Tanya it hurt so bad."

"I know Bella every moment I was with her I was thinking of how much I missed you."

"Are we good then?"

"Definitely and to show you I want to give you this." Edward got on his knee pulled out a beautiful diamond ring and said:

"Isabella Marie Swan I love you with all I have and I ask you to take this ring as a promise to marry me as soon as high school is done and our lives are started." Tears welled in my eyes.

"Oh Edward of course." I launched myself at him and kissed him with all the passion I had. He placed the ring on my finger and at that moment I knew everything would be okay.

**Oh Carlisle it's over! I'm so sad. Once again thank you for all the support. Let me know if you want a sequel.**

**Thanks for reading and God Bless.**


	17. Author Note regarding sequel

**Lady's and Gentlemen I have decided to do a sequel! YAY! So....if you haven't added me to your author alert list you have to cause if not you won't know when it comes up...I also need a beta so let me know of you want to be one. **

**Thanks for the support**

**Sincerely robrules **


	18. Chapter 18

**This is the link to my sequel if you haven't read it.**

**.net/secure/story/story_?storyid=5068125&chapter=1 **


End file.
